Training Montage
by Exotos135
Summary: Takes place in the genderbent universe. Lynn gets Luke's help to try get stronger through "Training Montage" music.


**I'm gonna be honest with you: I wanted to finish writing this much, much sooner than I did, but several factors made it impossible for me to do so, like my other stories, and just general lack of focus.**

 **But, right now, I managed to finish this, and I'm going to proudly present to you my first genderbend universe-centric Loud House fanfic.**

 **Don't expect much out of it, please, It's my first try. XD**

 **So, without further ado, let's go!**

* * *

It was a normal day on the Loud household, but with a twist: This was the Loud household of the genderbended universe! Not that it made the day any more unusual than it usually was, but It's nice to point that out.

Anyway, in this genderbended day, Lynn, the household's athletic resident, paced back and forth in his and Lars' bedroom, arms folded behind his back. He continued to pace for a while until somebody entered the room. This someone was Luke, the rockstar of the house.

"Hey, bro, how's it going?" Luke asked as he walked towards the athlete. "Did you need me for something?"

"Yeah, actually, and It's something only you can help me with, so consider yourself lucky," Lynn answered, before folding his arms behind his back. "You see, I want to do a little experiment-"

Without hesitation, or even letting the jock finish, the rockstar turned to the door and yelled, "Mom! Levi's been doing body swapping experiments again!"

"No I didn't!" Levi shouted from his room. "And even if I had, that would've made more sense than what's currently happening."

"I hate to say it and feed Levi's ego, but he's right, this isn't the result of one of his experiments," Lynn answered, catching Luke's attention. "Look, I was watching some old action movies, you know, the ones that have big buff men. And there was one particular thing I noticed in all of those films!"

Luke rolled his eyes and teased, "That the big buff men are far hotter than their love interests?"

"They're equally hot, really," Lynn answered, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "No, I noticed that whenever there's a montage of them training to get those muscles, there's some music in that montage, sometimes even a song, something that I always lack whenever I train, and I noticed that I'm nowhere near close to getting as buff as the guys in the movies."

"To be fair, anybody becoming as buff as the guys in the movies would be next to impossible," Luke folded his arms. "Anyhow, let me guess: You want me to find you a boombox with some montage music to see if it helps you develop some muscle?"

"Nope, I want _you_ to play some music or a song or whatever, to accompany a montage of me training as hard as I can!" Lynn excitedly answered before pointing at a surprised Luke. "Then, I can finally figure out if montage music is the secret to becoming buff!"

"That's a bunch of baloney!" Levi yelled from his room.

"I have to agree with Levi on this one," Luke scratched the back of his head nervously."Are you really sure this plan can even work?"

"Nope, It's just an idea," Lynn pounded his fists. "But It's worth a shot!"

And so, Lynn ran to the backyard with his fists lifted as high as he could, with Luke following shortly afterwards, shaking his head in disapproval. But hey, like Lynn said, it was worth giving his idea a shot, right?

They first started with something simple, like push-ups, although it wasn't long before the duo had to cut the training short because of Luke's choice of music: A short, slow ballad that sounded more like something you'd hear in a funeral.

"What are you even doing, Luke?!" Lynn snapped with fury.

"You said you wanted background music, you never specified what background music you needed," Luke bluntly, teasingly stated. "In fact, do you even know what type of background music's used in your movies?"

"I think it was something along the lines of punk rock." Lynn soon got an idea. "I know, how about we see one of the movies I told you about? Maybe you'd like the music in it!"

"Only on one condition: Once we see the montage, we end the movie and get going with the training," Luke growled, folding his arms. "If you try to force me to sit through the entire movie, I'm outright quitting."

Lynn grabbed Luke's arm and dragged him as he shouted, "Alright then, to the movie!"

 ** _Movie Time!_**

Lynn and Luke sat on the couch as one of Lynn's favorite karate movies, Karate Kiki, played. And though Lynn moved up and down in excitement, Luke looked like he was about to sleep anytime soon. Which he did soon afterwards... only to wake up when the training montage music kicked in, and Lynn grew even more excited as the montage, besides the music, showed the main character performing some exercises for a while, before the montage ended with the girl revealing her now more muscular frame.

And from the looks of it, Lynn seriously enjoyed the sight, which Luke teased him about, "Do you like the movie mostly because of Kiki?"

"Of course, she's an amazing character!" Lynn folded his arms. "Not only is she relatable to a lot of athletes, but she's a strong lady! Both in looks, and in strength! That's the kind of girl that I like!"

Luke smirked. "One that can beat you up when you act more obnoxious than usual?"

Lynn shook his head. "Nope, one who's strong both in mind and in body, just like you."

Luke rolled his eyes at the statement, thinking, " _You might be strong in body, but in mind, not so much._ "

"Anyway, you already saw and heard the kind of music that plays in the training montage," Lynn stated, then jumped off the couch. "Do you think you could replicate it?"

The rocker shrugged. "If It'll help us get this over with, then I'll try my best."

The athlete ran to the backyard to prepare for the montage, while Luke remained behind and rubbed his temples in frustration.

"What's wrong?"

The rocker jumped and screamed, only to calm down once he turned around and saw it was just his gothic little brother, Lars.

"Before you ask, I just got here, but I did manage to catch a glimpse of both the movie you were watching, and your conversation with Lynn," Lars explained. "And again I must ask: What's wrong?"

Luke scratched the back of his head. "It's something that Lynn thought up-"

"I'm all ears," Lars said. "Whatever he planned, I assume it must be heard to be believed."

"So, Lynn got this really crazy idea, that you may or may not believe," Luke took a deep breath. "He thinks that, as long as I play montage music while he does exercises, he's going to become as buff as the buff men in the movies he watches. Can you believe it?"

Lars remained silent for a moment, then smiled. "Luke, thanks for giving me an idea for my next written story."

"Uh, no problem?" the rocker shook his head. "But what do you think of Lynn's idea?"

Lars shrugged. "It's stupid, but It's not stupid enough to work."

"That's exactly what I thought," Luke sighed. "But I can't tell Lynn what I really think."

"'Cause you'll hurt his feelings?" Lars tilted his head.

"No, 'cause he won't listen." Luke scratched his chin. "I have to try and get him to realize that the training method in the movie simply can't work in real life, but how do I do that?"

Lars remained silent, prompting Luke to say, "Dude, tis' the part where you give me a suggestion."

"I legitimately got nothing," Lars shrugged and shook his head. "I guess you just gotta try and do as Lynn wants until he realizes how pointless this training is."

Luke took a deep breath. "I'm gonna need a lot of luck for this one."

The rocker went to the backyard, and strung his guitar as the training montage of Lynn began once more... Which consisted of the exact same stuff he did before, but with a different musical background.

And what a surprise, by the end of it, Lynn's musculature remained the same as before.

"I don't get it!" Lynn exclaimed in disbelief, looking at his arms. "I'm sure I did the procedure correctly: I did push ups, I did running, I did all sort of exercises while you were playing music in the background. Why am I not ripped as heck?!"

"Did you really think it would work?" Luke sighed, folding his arms and shaking his head. "This plan was bound to fail from the start, dude."

Lynn turned to his brother and snapped, "You knew it wouldn't work?!"

"Of course I did, the idea's stupid without being stupid 'nough to 'tentially work," Luke threw a serious look at Lynn. "However, had I told you this before we did it, would you really have backed away from doing it?"

The jock thought about it for a moment, then somberly answered, "No, I most likely would've thought you were lying and tried it anyway."

"And now that your idea didn't work," Luke raised an eyebrow. "What do you plan to do?"

Lynn smiled as he got an idea, and next thing Luke knew, he sat on the couch once again, sandwiched between Lynn and Lars as they watched Karate Kiki once more.

"I can understand Lynn wanting to just sit down and relax, watching this movie again," Luke remarked, before turning to Lars. "But why are watching it with us, Lars?"

"Just because I'm gothic doesn't mean I can't enjoy anything that Isn't dark and gloomy," Lars answered. "Besides, Lynn made me watch it once, and I liked it, so I wanna see if I can enjoy it without Lynn forcing me to see it."

"I see..."

Luke glanced back at Lynn, then put his hands on his little brothers' shoulders as he went back to watching the film, feeling a little satisfaction now that the whole "training montage" fiasco was over.

And then Lynn said, "Hey, we forgot to try the motions shown here!"


End file.
